


Welcome Home

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, But never less I hope you enjoy it, Connor - Freeform, Connor is more than willing to welcome him home, I had a bitch of a time writing this fic., I rewrote this like 40 times, M/M, Markus - Freeform, Markus is a little bit stressed, Markus missed Connor, Multiple Orgasms, RK1000 is my OTP for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: After weeks of trying and never-ending  meetings Markus finally comes home, wanting nothing more than to be with his boyfriend. When he gets home he finds that Connor is more than a little happy to welcome home.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note-...I don’t really have much to say other than this will be my first time writing smut for Markus x Connor. So I apologize for the lame ass summary and such. But I figured it was time to dip my toes in to Connor x Markus, or RK1000, or whatever we seem to call this ship. But never less enjoy.

Sometimes, Markus thought as he peered out the window of the taxi he was sitting in. Watching as the world went by. Being leader was just too much. Of course it didn’t help that despite everything the humans didn’t seem to want to listen to him. Every time he attended a meeting accompanied by North and others it was always the same. They never seemed to want to listen to anything they had to say, and after a while it grated on Markus’ nerves. 

Of course every other time he had trouble during the meetings Connor was there to soothe his frayed nerves. Whether it be a few comforting words, or dragging Markus off to some broom closet or something, and dropping to his knees to help Markus relax. Having the deviant leader pressed up against the wall, fingers tangling in Connor’s hair as Connor’s pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock. Pulling the most inhuman sounds from Markus. However having Connor on his knees before him never seemed to be enough for Markus. 

A small smile forming on his lips as he remembered pinning Connor against the floor, grabbing a hold of his wrists as Markus buried himself into Connor’s tight ass. Not stopping as he pounded his ass until he finally, _finally_ came.Burying himself balls deep as he came before reluctantly pulling out of Connor, watching in satisfaction as cum spilled out of Connor’s abused ass as the former deviant hunter slowly, and somewhat painfully cleaned himself up. Placing a chaste kiss on Markus’ lips as he left the deviant leader alone to watched as Connor left the room with a noticeable limp before moving to rejoin the others. Noting the knowing looks North and the others gave him as the meeting resumed.

“You have arrived at your destination.” An automated voice spoke up, jerking Markus from his thoughts. Blinking he found himself staring up at the house he shared with Connor. 

Quietly getting out of the taxi Markus moved towards the house, seeing that the lights were still on, a sign at Connor was waiting for him. Good, Markus thought, as he unlocked the door. After the week he’s had he could do with some R/R. Opening the door he was greeted by the all too familiar sight of Connor seated on the couch, warm brown eyes settling on him as Connor saw him. A smile forming on his lips. Getting up from his seat, Connor walked over to where Markus was standing.

“Welcome home.” He greeted, as Markus shrugged off his jacket, as Connor wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck, placing a tender kiss on his lips, his smile was soon replaced with a frown. “Did... something happen?” he asked.

“What makes you say that?” Markus asked, as he placed his hands on Connor’s hips. Placing a kiss on the tip of Connor’s nose, before moving further into the room, leaving Connor where he was.

“You seem stressed...” Connor said, following after him. 

“You scanning me again?” Markus asked, moving towards their shared room. 

“Do I really need to?” Connor asked, leaning against the door frame. “I know you, I know you when you’re relaxed and when your stressed. You’re tense, I take it things didn’t go as planned at the meeting?” 

“Well, it could have been worst. It’s just like the humans don’t want to listen to us, to listen to anything we say about what we want.” Markus said.

“Never ending battle?” Connor asked.

Markus nodded, watching as Connor moved to sit on the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on him. “It is, but in the end it’ll be worth it, I know it.”

Nodding Connor beckoned Markus over, Markus’ thirium pump skipping a beat as he moved to join Connor on the bed, pressing his lips to Connor’s once more, his hand sliding under Connor’s shirt, relishing the feel on his skin under his fingers. Breaking the kiss momentarily to pull the shirt up over Connor’s head, his own shirt following suit as he leaned down to kiss Connor again.

Letting out a muffled cry Markus looked up at Connor, who had flipped them over until he was on top, a devious grin on his face as he looked down at Markus. Saying nothing Connor placed another kiss on Markus’ parted lips, tongue dueling with Markus’ own, Markus’ fingers sinking into Connor’s unruly curls as he deepened the kiss. A string of drool connecting their lips together as the two of them parted. More. Markus thought, feeling his cock growing hard as he looked up at Connor. His hair a mess from Markus running his fingers through it. It was then Markus saw the noticeable bulge forming in the crotch of Connor’s sweat pants. 

“Well,” Markus purred, looking back up at him. “Looks like someone is eager.”

“I was going to say the same about you.” Connor said, grinding his hips against Markus’ considerable bulge, making him gasp, his grip tightening on Connor’s hips, stopping him.

Biting down on his bottom lip Connor leaned down to place another kiss on Markus’ lips before tugging his sweat pants down, his cock springing free, the head flushed a deep blue, a bead of precum forming on the tip as he kicked off his sweat pants. 

Fuck, he was beautiful. Markus thought as he looked up at Connor, his hand wrapped around his cock as he slowly began to pump him, his thumb brushing against the tip, eliciting a soft gasp from Connor, his cock twitching ever so slightly. 

“Ma-Markus...” Connor gasped, his cheeks flushed a light blue as waves of pleasure wash over him, god he had such skilled hands if he kept this up it wouldn’t be long before he came. But, tonight wasn’t about what he wanted, gritting his teeth he pulled Markus’ hand off of his twitching cock, noting the look Markus gave him as he did so. Connor shook his head. “Tonight isn’t about what I want.” He said, hovering over the deviant leader. 

Before Markus could question what Connor could mean, Connor was moving off of him, and was tugging his own sweat pants off, revealing Markus’ own cock. Connor’s hand wrapped around his cock, tongue brushing against the flushed head, making Markus gasp.

“Tonight I’m taking care of you.” Chocolate brown eyes looked into Markus’ mis-matched ones as he took Markus into his mouth, Markus hands immediately flying to bury themselves in Connor’s hair, his head resting against the pillow, his cock twitching in that wet heat. 

“F-fuck...” Markus gasped, as Connor took more of him in his mouth, the head of his cock hitting back back of his throat, his orgasm slowly creeping up on him as Connor continued to suck him so skillfully. Until he pulled Connor flush against him as he came with a strangled cry, spilling his seed down his boyfriends greedy throat. 

Connor swallowed eagerly as he found himself pressed against Markus, before Markus finally eased his grip on him, allowing him to pull off of him, drool and cum spilled down his chin as he looked down at Markus, noting Markus’ flushed cheeks and heaving chest, before leaning down to seal his lips to Markus’ allowing him to taste himself on Connor’s lips, letting out a muffled cry as Markus rolled them over until he was on top.

“Well...” Markus panted, as he broke the kiss, seeming breathless. “Now that you’ve had your fun, I think it’s time I had mine.”

Not waiting for an answer Markus pushed a finger into Connor’s tight hole, making him let out a strangled gasp. Slowly, teasingly he pumped his finger into Connor, relishing the gasps he was able to pull from Connor as he hit that sweet spot inside of him before adding another finger to the mix, stretching Connor further. Then another, until-

“M-Markus, don’t...” Connor swallowed thickly as he looked up at Markus pleadingly. “Don’t tease me anymore.”

Now who was he to deny him when he asked so nicely? Placing a kiss on Connor’s lips he flipped him over, the head of his cock pressing against Connor’s hole before slowly easing himself in. Burying his face in the crook of his neck as he buried himself balls deep in his ass. Taking a moment he looked to Connor for any sign of discomfort, even thought Connor told him time and time again that he could take anything Markus dished out in the bedroom. And Markus knew that, but still...

“Please, please fuck me.” Connor whispered, his voice trembling.

Markus smirked, obviously someone needed this as much as he did. Gripping Connor’s hips tightly he began to move, relishing the gasps escaping Connor’s lips as Markus slowly began to fuck him. He wanted to drag this out, wanted to take his time but he knew Connor wasn’t going to last much long as he quickened his pace. Until Connor let out a strangled cry, his hands fisting the bed sheets as cum splattered onto the sheets beneath him as Markus let out a low growl as he bit down on his shoulder as he sheathed himself inside of Connor. Filling his tight ass with his seed, rolling his hips a few more times before stilling.

The two of them remained like that for a while before Markus finally pulled out of him, cum spilling down Connor’s thighs as he rolled off of him to lay beside Connor who looked absolutely wrecked. 

“So,” Connor asked, as he moved to rest his head on Markus’ chest, exhaustion etched on his face as he looked up at Markus, who looked just as exhausted as him. “Are you feeling better?”

A sleepy smile formed on Markus face as he looked down at Connor, placing a tender kiss on his lips. “Much better.” He said, as he watched Connor slowly drift off to sleep, Markus close behind, knowing that despite everything he went through he would always have Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- And here is the end of my very first RK1000 fic. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was my first time dipping my toes into the pairing. And with that this is Queenie signing off. Have a good day. Also I can't believe I got this all done in one sitting. And now my back hurts.


End file.
